


Ensparking

by Leximuth



Series: Short Stories [7]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leximuth/pseuds/Leximuth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Prime is sparked, but the Allspark has yet to spark his Protector.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensparking

The moment he is ensparked, everything goes wrong.

"Where is the Protector's spark?" someone asks.

"The Allspark only granted one," comes the answer.

"This cannot bode well."

His chest hurts. His systems wake, pushing fluids and energy through his frame for the first time. His optics come online and the first thing he sees is a vast, dark cube. It is the Allspark. He knows this without question or hesitance. He falls in love. It is the Allspark and he loves it.

"Is this normal?"

"Sentinel Prime took a full orn to complete his ensparking."

He looks down at his own body. It shimmers. He moves his arms and it changes the dance of light - he spends a long moment calculating refraction and reflection. He thinks of colors and primaries and mixing and frequencies and gradually his outer layers tint blue and red and yellow. Something tells him he will have better colors later. He is satisfied with this.

His chest still hurts.

There is something important he is supposed to do. He looks about, trying to find it - he looks the wrong way first, sees only the formal sigils of the Council and the hulking guardians beyond them, but to his other side he finds a silent silver body to match his own. He thinks perhaps they are incomplete, sees that they are slender where the Councilors are massive and plain where the others are gaudy. It is no matter; he knows what to do.

They cry out as he clasps his brother-frame close but he has no attention for them. His chest sears him from the inside out in asymmetrical pulses until he has to open, has to hide his face against the cold shining shoulder of his unborn twin and let his deepest self be revealed to them all. It is right that they saw his ensparking but not this baring. Not this.

Their sparks cling together despite knowing this closeness cannot last. To stay together is to die, and they are far too aware of their purpose to desert their people in the very moment of their birth.

They push each other away. Slowly, so slowly, his twinspark hums to life. They step apart, chests demurely closed, and look upon their shellshocked Council.

"I am Optimus Prime," he says.

"I am Protector Megatron," he says.

"Hail, Prime and Protector," the Council chimes.


End file.
